Fear and deception
by nikki-browneyes
Summary: Where do you go and where do you hide when fear and deception is after you? Mentions Simone from a Hero's weakness.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here's the first chapter to my Halloween fic. Just to let you know, the character Scott (mentioned in the last chapter of Secrets of the Past) is a graduated Thunder Ninja and a friend of Hunter and Blake.

* * *

**_Fear_**

The preparations for the Halloween party took longer than expected. With all the tricks the ninja's played on each other, it was a surprise that any food and drink were ready and any decorations were put up.

It took a while to decide where to hold the party. The guys wanted to use the girl's house while the girls wanted to use the guy's apartment. After a while, Scott, a friend of Hunter and Blake came to their rescue.

His mother worked in Real Estate and knew of a house that was very hard to sell due to its location and to the story about its previous owner. She allowed Scott to use the house for the party as long as they didn't demolish it with their antics.

Shane laughed when Kapri screamed when a spider crawled along the wall in front of her as she was putting up a picture of a pumpkin lantern.

"It's not funny Shane." Kapri jumped down from the chair and started to scratch her arm. To her, it felt like the spider was crawling on her.

"Yes it is. It's just a little spider." Shane's body jerked and shook as he laughed. He caught the look Tori gave him and immediately stopped.

"Hey Shane, I thought you were…" Dustin began.

Shane turned to his friend abruptly. "No."

"But I'm sure you…"

"Dustin."

"Fine. But I know you don't like spiders." Dustin finally finished.

Kapri stopped scratching her arm to laugh at Shane. "Big baby."

"What did you just say?"

"Biiiiiiiig baby."

Shane walked towards her only to be stopped by Blake.

"Listen, bro. I didn't come back during my break to hear you two at each others throats."

Shane walked away and continued what he was doing as Kapri did the same, but not without mocking him behind his back.

Tori simply shook her head at the two. There weren't many times when Shane and Kapri got on with each other. During classes they respected each other, but in their free time it didn't take long for them to start bickering. This time it wasn't entirely their fault since Dustin helped them along.

Blake sighed and walked back over to help Tori. "When will they learn to get along?"

"Soon I hope." Tori tucked some strands of hair behind her ears. "When is Hunter getting back?"

"I don't know. He said that he just arrived at the airport when he called me about 20 minutes ago. He's going to pick up some more drinks before getting back here."

Tori nodded and continued her work. She was looking forward to the party. It was a break away from work and more time to spend with Blake. As she looked up at the ceiling of the house's living room she couldn't shake the eerie feeling she received. Putting it down to the stories she heard, she mentallypushed the feeling away.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's the final and largechapter to my Halloween fic (I know not a long story, but I didn't want it drawn out). Just toremind you , the character Scott (mentioned in the last chapter of Secrets of the Past) is a graduated Thunder Ninja and a friend of Hunter and Blake.

* * *

_**Fear**_

It didn't take long for people to turn up to the party. Some arrived on time while most of them did the usual fashionably late arrival. Half of the guest who attended did the effort to go fancy dress.

Marah had to laugh at some of the costumes. Some of them reminded her of her friends from Alien band camp. In fact she had to do a double take at one point and when she thought she saw an Alien Ninja school friend.

When Hunter finally arrived, the party was already underway. Those who had work or other commitments in the morning had began to leave.

When Blake caught sight of his brother, he purposely caught his eye line and looked at his watch.

"Bro, before you say anything, I know. Her plane was delayed for a while and I stuck around." Hunter explained when he caught up with Blake. "I called Cam and told him to let you know. Anyway, it wasn't easy finding this place. It's getting a bit fogged up outside."

"I know. I'm only playing with you." Blake slapped Hunter on the back. "So is Simone looking forward to getting back to England?"

"Yeah, she misses her family. She says she'll be visiting her Dad, Jake and the Lightning Academy for the first week in Kent." Hunter mentioned the Academy in a lower tone. "Then she's going to Manchester to visit some friends, or 'mates' as she calls them."

"Worried?"

"Why?"

Overhearing the conversation, Tori elbowed Blake in the side causing him to wince slightly. She knew what he was getting at and she really didn't want to see a paranoid Hunter. Blake grinned. "Nevermind."

Hunter looked at him in confusion before speaking again. "So what did I miss?"

"It's been pretty normal."

"Only, pretty normal?"

"Shane scared a few people by swinging doors using…you know?" Tori made a blowing noise between her lips causing Hunter to laugh.

"So, let's get this party started." Hunter clapped his hands, eyeing the food laid out on the tables.

"Dude, unless you haven't noticed, the party already started." Blake stated. "Without you." As Blake moved away with Tori, the lights flicked before going out completely. As the music was still playing, the thought of a power cut was dismissed. The lights were soon followed by doors slamming and opening continuously.

"Shane." Tori called out.

"It wasn't me." Shane notified her.

People groaned as they were plunged into darkness. It had to be a lame Halloween trick. While some people complained, other made ghostly, eerie noises to add to the mood.

Those who had lighters, lit them above their heads, careful to remember if there was decoration above them.

Blake made his voice know over the music and the odd noises. "Everyone stay put. I'll see what the problem is."

He didn't get far, when the windows decided to join the doors in the game of open and close. Soon the music began to slow down and drag before completely stopping.

The guest gradually stopped dancing and random voices began to shout out.

"What's going on?"

"What's happening?"

"Get the music back on."

"At least get some lights on. I can't see if I'm kissing the right girl." A male voice said.

"Hey." A female voice close to the last person who spoke called out. Obviously he was with her.

This caused people to laugh before more voices were heard and a very distinct sound from outside.

"Shh, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That, there it is again. It sounds like horse shoes galloping on concrete"

The doors and windows finally closed, all except for the front door. The group who were closer to the door turned to look outside. The moon shone brightly, providing some light for the house. A cold breeze flowed into the house causing people to shiver. As one of the girls from the group moved to close the door, she noticed, the sound of horse steps speed up and get closer. Squinting through the fog, she could of sworn she saw a man on a horse riding.

As the four legged animal got closer, her eyes widened in disbelief. Letting out a scream, she closed the door just as the lights came on.

"What's wrong?" A Cam asked when he approached her.

"I – I saw a…it looked like…I'm sure it was…" She tried to say.

Cam put his hands on her shoulder. "What?"

"The headless horseman." The girl finished. This was met by laughter and a few "yeah, right" and "as if". Feeling embarrassed, she was about to defend herself, when a shadow against the wall, grew until it surpassed everyone else's shadow. Slowly, the girl lifted a shaky hand and pointed towards it.

As people looked at it, gradually, the laughter stopped. The shadow kept on growing taking on a horrific shape and form. It only stopped growing when it's head reached the ceiling.

"Oh my Go…"

"Are those…"

As soon as someone screamed, hundreds of bats nestled against the ceiling flew down and joined the fleeing party below.

No-one cared if it was misty, dark or far from home, they just wanted to get out of there.

To add to the affect of fear the wind blew hard and Thunder played out as lightning danced in the sky.

Cam watched as cars sped off and laughed. "I got to admit. I've enjoyed this Halloween."

Kapri snapped her fingers as the last of the guests disappeared. "That was so much fun. I love Halloween."

Marah, joined her after she got rid of her headless horseman projection. "I missed using my powers. It's a shame we only have permission to scare those lot."

"Just don't tell Sensei." Dustin put his arm around Marah. "Or anyone else. Not even Cyber Cam."

Shane blew out the last gust of wind. "That was sick man. Did you see their face's. I wish I filmed it."

Dustin frowned. "Why didn't you?"

"How long do you think it would take my Dad to find the recording?" Cam asked. Shane nodded and smiled. They were obviously on the same wavelength.

The last to appear were Tori, Blake, Scott and Hunter.

Tori smiled as she entered the room. "Nice affect with the Thunder guys."

"Thanks." Hunter, Blake and Scott said in unison.

"It was problem." Blake replied.

"Glad to be of service." Hunter answered.

"I think the best part was the shadow projection and the bats." Shane looked back at the still looming shadow. "Which one of you sisters did those?"

Kapri pointed at herself. "I did the bats. The shadow was Marah."

"I didn't do the shadow. I thought it was you."

"No. I didn't do it. Wish I did though."

"So who did it?" Scott enquired looking back at the shadow. He felt a little freaked that it was still there, unmoving.

The lights flickered briefly.

"Y-you can stop it now girls." Dustin stammered.

"It's not me." Both of them squeked.

"So if it wasn't you, then who…" Tori stopped mid-sentence as the shadow seemed to breathe in before exhaling.

Then suddenly it did something none of the ninja's were expecting it to do. It spoke. "I thought you got the message before. GET OUT!"

Shaken by what was happening and not knowing how it was happening, the brave ninja's did the first thing that popped into their heads. They ran.

Shane looked towards Hunter as he ran beside him towards the closest car. "Lothor and monsters you can take, but you run from shadows."

Hunter reached the drivers side of his car. "Why are you running?"

"I'm meant to be meeting my brother." Came the answer.

* * *

Back in the house a female voice called out. "Your not scaring kids again? This really has to stop."

The shadow shrunk down until it took the form of an elderly looking man. "They interrupted my eternal sleep."

The woman sighed before speaking in her shrill voice again. "Come back to bed."

"Yes dear." The old ghost said before disappearing with a laugh.

"And you can stop that too."

"As you wish dear."

* * *

AN: I hope it didn't get confusing. I had too many party tricks in mind (more than what's in this story). I hope you liked it and were surprised at who was the scariest of them all.

Thanks to the real vampire and garnetred. You two have stuck with and reviewed all of my stories. I hope you enjoyed this one.


End file.
